1. Field
The present disclosure relates to stretchable conductive composite nanofibers, a stretchable electrode using the same and methods of producing the stretchable conductive nanofibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-based electronic devices have many advantages that make them desirable to replace various electronic devices currently available in consumer markets. For example, fiber-based electronic devices are expected to have improved and excellent tensile strength and weavability properties, large surface areas, and variety of surface treatments, and easy formation of composites. Examples of fiber-based electronic devices may include textile solar cells, stretchable transistors, stretchable displays, exterior-stimulated drug delivery, biosensors and gas sensors, light-controlling functional textiles, functional armor clothing, and other functional armor products, etc.
In the field of micro-electronic devices having flexibility and elasticity, it is important to develop electrodes that are stretchable while maintaining conductivity. Materials such as metals have good conductivity, but they are rigid and stiff, and it is difficult to use a metal as it is. When materials such as carbon nanotubes or graphenes are used on their own, it is also difficult to make stretchable electrodes.
Fibrous electrodes as stretchable electrodes and methods of producing a conductive percolation network on the surface of fibers to implement fibrous electrodes have been studied. However, when the conductive percolation network is formed only on the surface of the fibers, there is a limit imposed on a range of strain magnitude where the fibrous electrodes can endure while maintaining conductivity and its percolation network.